(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward convenient skimmers for surfaces of swimming pools. It is particularly directed toward skimmers that are pulled across the water surface for the purpose of pulling out major debris in a net type of filter and then disposing the captured debris after removal.
(2) Description of Related Art
Important aspects of surface pool cleaning are convenience, the ability to complete the task of surface cleaning in an expeditious manner, and debris handling. Most pools have cleaning systems which involve pumps and filters that intermittently or continuously operate to keep the water clean. Most of the filtration systems have intakes that are either below the water line or are an overflow type system. They usually do not remove surface debris to a satisfactory level.
As a practical matter, it falls upon the pool owner to manually remove major debris which floats on the surface prior to using the pool. Normally, twigs, bugs, leaves, small animals such as frogs, etc. are on the surface of the pool and a swimmer will want to remove the debris before swimming. Such debris can inadvertently float into hair or a mouth, or adhere to the body spoiling the fun of swimming. Eventually, debris can also become heavy with water and sink to the bottom of the pool, making it harder to remove.
Another consideration is that when a swimmer desires to enjoy the benefits of a swimming pool, it is important that the skimming operation is as convenient and quick as possible. The use of a small surface area on a handle is a common method of skimming but takes a lot of time when there is a large surface area to clean. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,513 discloses a basket type skimmer on the end of a long handle. Other similar designs are commercially available. The time required for removing the debris, dumping the basket, and repeating can be unsatisfactory for someone who wishes to spend their time swimming rather than cleaning.
Others have developed skimmers that move through the water for debris removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,135 describes a stiff frame with a net that is pulled through the water to remove debris. This frame lacks convenience and compactness when skimming a long surface area. It is also difficult to maneuver when skimming oddly shaped pools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,060 has similar difficulties and is also awkward to clean out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,109 describes a skimming frame that is attached to the side of a pool. The frame does not move and water flows through the skimmer by pumping means. This may be satisfactory when it is possible to provide the additional equipment that provides the water motion. However, this method is complicated, expensive, and of limited applications where the pool shape allows the pool surface to be skimmed by a fixed point surface skimmer.
What is needed is the ability to quickly clean off the surface of a swimming pool, conveniently dispose of the debris, and avoid expenses and complications of other designs.